


El Lamento de Misamer

by tenenbaum



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Homebrew Campaign, Other, Setting de Marestir, hola mi querido dm, que se la tengo que mandar a mi dm por fascículos, sorry por ser un desastre, soy tan lenta escribiendo la backstory de mi personaje
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenenbaum/pseuds/tenenbaum





	1. Acto I: Partida

A simple vista, nadie que visitase Misamer, en el Valle de Faodail, se detendría dos veces para admirar sus cuatro calles, su humilde arquitectura, o los rebaños que pasean con total libertad por las tierras fértiles que lo rodean.

Pero esa diminuta aldea habitada por ganaderos, humildes artesanos, y destiladores, siempre ha sido más de lo que aparenta. Hace varios siglos que Ceol Daríoch, legendaria bardo declarada por los habitantes de la región de Faodail como La Música del Valle, escogió esta aldea junto a su esposa Misneach para convertirla en su hogar. Misamer siempre fue su pequeño refugio, demasiado insignificante como para que fuerzas externas pudiesen interesarse por él, pero con una intensidad particular en sus gentes que le hacían añorar la aldea cada vez que salía en uno de sus viajes.

Pero ni siquiera aquel lugar ajeno al resto del mundo pudo mantenerse al margen cuando la guerra estalló. Ceol volvió al frente, donde inspiraría a las tropas marestires a lo largo de los diez años vinientes, y docenas de jóvenes del valle abandonaron su futuro como granjeros, como artesanos, para convertirse en los soldados que lucharían por la libertad de Marestir.

Toirdelbach apenas recuerda su vida antes de la guerra. Segundo y último hijo de los Seanchaidh, su infancia estuvo marcada por su admiración por la Música del Valle, y la angustia por la marcha de su hermana mayor al frente. Siempre fue un niño reservado, que no tímido, y con unas convicciones muy claras, facetas que sólo se intensificarían al crecer.

Pero pese a la guerra, la vida en Misamer seguía. Bajo el cuidado de Donnchadh Cuinn, líder de la aldea y popularmente respetado por sus orígenes y conocimientos, Misamer se mantuvo a flote, pese a la falta de brazos jóvenes que ayudasen en épocas de intenso trabajo, y al no muy eficiente gobierno del Righ de Faodail.

Donnchadh, viudo, tenía dos hijos. Gregor, el menor, e Ikhan, un año mayor que Toirdelbach. Desde su primer encuentro en el único comercio de Misamer, que Donnchadh regentaba, ambos se hicieron grandes amigos, hermanos. Toidelbach siempre vio en el líder de la aldea otra figura paterna, alguien a quien acudir cuando su propio padre pasaba semanas lejos de la granja, alimentando a las reses en los pastos más alejados del Valle. Ikhan, por su parte, encontró en los Seanchidh una segunda familia que le ayudó a llenar el hueco que había dejado su madre.

Fue Donnchadh el primero en ofrecerle un empleo fuera de la granja familiar, como mensajero. Toirdelbach nunca tuvo claro qué pensar de ese trabajo. Por una parte, en apenas unos meses había expandido sus horizontes mucho más que en sus quince años de vida, galopando a lomos de Chevy, su potro, todo el valle de Faodail. Lamentablemente, debido a la guerra, la mayor parte de noticias que repartía eran fallecimientos, usualmente de hijos, de jóvenes vecinos que se habían criado cerca de él y que nunca volverían a casa.

En aquellos momentos, las batallas en la frontera, que habían sido una realidad constante pero distante en la vida de Toiree, se convertían en un hecho casi tangible, abrumador. Las oscuras nubes de la guerra se cernían sobre él y los suyos, y no podía huir de ellas por muy rápido que hiciese a Chevy galopar de vuelta a casa.

Pero nunca fueron más reales que cuando Ikhan le comunicó que era su momento de marchar.

 

* * *

 

Era tarde, y los dos amigos cortaban leña. Los Cuinn se quedaban a cenar aquella noche; hacía mucho que no lo hacían. Había sido el propio Ikhan el que había propuesto aquella reunión, aprovechando que Lóegaire había vuelto a casa la tarde anterior. El verano acababa de empezar, y se acercaba el momento de prepararse y asegurar los víveres del invierno.

Partían los troncos con golpes rítmicos, en un silencio cómodo, propio de quien disfruta la compañía, hasta que Ikhan se detuvo, apoyándose sobre el mango del hacha, y mirando a su mejor amigo dubitativamente.

—Toiree.

El rubio emitió un curioso “¿hmm?” mientras proseguía con su labor.

—Toiree— repitió Ikhan de nuevo, más decidido, esperando a que Toirdelbach se detuviese. Le puso una mano en el hombro, llamando por completo su atención—. Tenemos que hablar.

Esta vez Toirdelbach sí que soltó el hacha, dejándola clavada en un tocón, entendiendo la situación al instante. Pese a que era la época menos fría del año, se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, expectante, esperando equivocarse. Desgraciadamente, se conocían demasiado bien para eso.

—Supongo que te preguntarás por qué he propuesto que nuestras dos familias… mis dos familias, se reuniesen esta noche— pero ambos sabían que Toiree ya no se lo preguntaba. Estaba claro. Sin embargo, era inusual en Ikhan andarse con rodeos. Era habitualmente directo, siempre al grano, y Toirdelbach había aprendido a apreciar su indudable honestidad.

Parecía que hasta el propio Ikhan era reticente en decir aquello en voz alta, consciente de que en el momento que lo hiciese, su vida iba a cambiar drásticamente. Toirdelbach no le culpaba por ello, así que le dio espacio, esperando a que continuase.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de convertirme en un adulto— sentenció, después de unos segundos de silencio.

Pese a que era lo que Toiree esperaba oír, aquella frase le cayó encima como una losa. Sabía qué quería decir con eso. Todo el mundo en Marestir lo sabía. No había mayor dignidad que luchar por la libertad de su tierra al convertirse en un adulto. El propio Toirdelbach deseaba, en parte, que aquel día llegase para él, pero los recientes eventos le habían hecho ver que no sólo se encontraba gloria en el campo de batalla, y que ni todo el amor y la pasión por tu tierra podían salvarte si Mordred decidía acogerte en su sino.

Pero si había algo que definía a Ikhan era pasión. A veces el propio Toirdelbach la envidiaba, y se preguntaba si algún día él sabría transmitirla tan bien como su mejor amigo. Sólo hacía falta verle cómo le miraba ahora mismo, esperando su respuesta. Ikhan siempre le miraba con una intensidad abrumadora, y Toiree se sentía infinito y pequeño al mismo tiempo cuando lo hacía.

—Entiendo— Ikhan era un ave destinada a volar alto, y Toiree no iba a cortarle las alas. Ikhan moría en la inactividad, y a Toirdelbach siempre le había gustado más ser el viento que impulsase a los demás que ahogarles con sus preocupaciones—. No puedo decirte que no te echaré de menos, pero entiendo que ha llegado tu momento— esbozó una breve sonrisa—. Quizá dentro de poco tiempo pueda unirme. Contando con que los calheanos no se hayan rendido en masa al descubrir que tienen que enfrentarse a ti— su sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar la carcajada de su mejor amigo.

No podían evitarlo. Habían crecido sin apenas darse cuenta y Misamer se les quedaba pequeño. Recordaba cuando, de niños, apenas podían levantar las hachas que descansaban entre ellos, y ahora partían los troncos como si fuesen ramas secas. Ikhan en particular, con su pelo y ojos castaños que le hacían destacar en la aldea, llamaba la atención después de su estirón durante aquella primavera. Sus hombros anchos y su voz completamente adulta revelaban que, aunque aún le faltaba crecer un poco más, ya era todo un hombre.

Un hombre que, sin embargo, habló en voz baja como un adolescente tímido sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Contaré los días en el frente para volver a verte— se acercó para envolver a su mejor amigo en un apretado abrazo que Toirdelbach correspondió—. Prométeme que te cuidarás— se detuvo unos segundos, para después añadir, en un susurro—. Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

Toirdelbach sonrió nuevamente.

—Lo haré— su sonrisa se ensanchó, mientras respondía, también susurrando—. Y lo sé. Yo también.

 

* * *

 

Ikhan se marchó tan sólo tres días después de aquella cena. No hacía falta alargar lo inevitable. Y pese a que Toirdelbach pensaba que su vida había cambiado por completo, se equivocaba: aún iba a cambiar mucho más.

Porque dos semanas después de aquello, Ceol Daríoch murió.

Y conoció a Pádraigin.


	2. Acto II: Óbito

A día de hoy, Toirdelbach reconoce que apenas recuerda aquel fatídico día en el que Misamer perdió a su más ilustre ciudadana, el día en el que el Valle entero perdió a su Música.

Como todas las semanas, viajó hasta Baile Atha an Rí, la capital de Faodail, a recoger las misivas pertinentes y entregarlas a sus vecinos. La mayoría eran del frente, Toirdelbach había aprendido a identificar cuáles de ellas contenían cartas de los jóvenes soldados, y cuáles contenían la terrible noticia de que uno de ellos había fallecido en la guerra. Aquellas cartas eran siempre iguales: con el mismo sobre marrón que todas las que venían de la frontera con Caleah, pero con un remitente siempre escrito en la misma caligrafía cuadriculada y pulcra, sin ninguna mancha ni borrón en su tinta. El joven se sentía extrañamente atado a esa caligrafía, y ocasionalmente se preguntaba quién habría detrás de ella, quién sería el encargado de redactar cómo lamentaba todas y cada una de las muertes ocasionadas en el territorio al que generalmente eran destinados los soldados provenientes de Faodail.

Aquella semana, por desgracia, había llegado una de esas cartas. No era igual a las demás, pero Toiree identificó su contenido igualmente. Se trataba de un sobre grande, con buen papel, con el remitente “Señora Misneach Daríoch” escrito en engalanadas letras verdes. Un sello la cerraba, protegiendo su contenido de ojos indiscretos: el sello del Al Righ, en Avalon. Toirdelbach había entregado demasiadas cartas de Céol a Misneach (cartas gruesas por el contenido, pero con una presentación igual de humilde que la del resto de soldados) como para saber que aquella no la había escrito ella. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

El resto del día fue un borrón para él. Recuerda galopar hasta Misamer como nunca antes lo había hecho, a través de las colinas, los cascos de Chevy apenas rozando la siempre verde hierba de aquel lugar. A día de hoy no sabría decir si llovía; en el Valle siempre lo hacía, y probablemente muchos de sus recuerdos de juventud fuesen alterados para acogerse a esta verdad. Su padre siempre decía “nací un día de lluvia, y moriré un día de lluvia. Nada interesante pasa en Misamer cuando sale el sol”. Toirdelbach no sabía qué tiempo hacía en el sur, y ni siquiera qué día les había dejado La Música, pero aquel dicho le parecía bastante apropiado para aquel momento.

Pudo haber volado hasta Misamer, pero sus pies se convirtieron en plomo en cuanto vio la casa de las Daríoch. Parte de él quería alargar lo inevitable, en un ridículo intento de que las noticias cambiasen en su mano por obra de magia. Esa parte también quería darle a Misneach, a toda la aldea, unos minutos más antes de que su mundo se derrumbase sobre ellos como le había pasado a él. Su sentido del deber, en cambio, fue el que le hizo llamar a la puerta de la mujer, como un autómata.

El amable rostro de la elfa le sonrió al abrir, pero Toirdelbach apenas le dio tiempo a formular su saludo, entregándole el sobre de sopetón.

—Lo siento muchísimo— fue lo único que le dio tiempo a balbucear, con mirada triste, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse corriendo a casa bajo la lluvia.

Oh, sí, era cierto, ahora se acordaba: llovía.

 

* * *

 

No recuerda si lloró. Probablemente lo hizo. Sólo sabe que entró a casa de golpe, anunciando entrecortadamente “¡Ella! ¡Ha muerto! ¡Se ha ido! ¡Ella!”, y subió corriendo a encerrarse a oscuras en su habitación, de la que no saldría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Algo había cambiado en él, aunque aún no fuese del todo consciente.


End file.
